Rise of The Hanyo Clan (formerly Blue Fire)
by TheWolfThatRunsFree
Summary: There are two kinds of demons in Fiore-demons from the book of Zeref and youkai. Youkai clans were eliminated by Zeref and some hunters, the youkai left are animal-type youkai. Some yokais and hanyo decided to hide from mortal eyes by becoming civillians and not use their magic. But how did Lucy and Lisanna get involved with the hanyo?
1. The Begining

Prologue

_X776- Heartfillia Konzern_

Lucy Hearfillia went to the study where the servants said her mother called for her.

When she entered the room, she saw Layla was talking to a young male about two years older than her.

Layla saw Lucy and gestured to the young male "Lucy,this is Shiki. Shiki, this is Lucy" Layla introduced.

"What is he doing here, mama." Lucy asked " Isn't he a bit too young to work?"

Layla looked at Lucy and said "I heard you said you were a bit lonely because you have no friends with your age. Well, Shiki here will be your playmate."

Lucy's eyes sparkled "That means you can play with me? You will be my new friend. You can play with me all the time, right?"

Shiki chuckled. "I am going to help in the kitchens only, Miss Lucy, but if you need a friend for your age, you can see me in the kitchens."

Lucy grinned and Shiki went to the kitchens while Lucy followed him like a curious nine-year old would do.

Layla looked at the two new friends and sighed "My time with you might end soon, Lucy. Hope my childhood friend's son can help you feel happy."

* * *

X777- After Layla's death

"Princess Lucy?" Shiki looked at Lucy. Lucy's eyes were red. She was still crying.

"Mama isn't coming back, is she?" Lucy asked Shiki. Shiki looked away and said "If you looked at it that way, Miss Layla isn't coming back."

Shiki looked at Lucy and continued "But the way I see it, she is still here with you." He took Lucy's hand and placed it on her chest. "In here."

Lucy just hugged Shiki and whispered "Thank you, Shiki" Shiki just hugged her back and answered "You're welcome"

Shiki broke the hug and smiled "Now how 'bout a curry bun to make you stop crying?" He was holding a piece of bread in his hands.

Lucy just smiled gently and Shiki gave her a piece of curry bun "I've learned it from the Phantomhive's butler. They said it was tasty and they won the curry contest with it."

* * *

X778- Lucy's Brithday

"Happy Birthday, Princess Lucy." Shiki placed a cake in front of a ten-year old Lucy.

"You know that you don't need to call me princess" Lucy said sadly

"Aye, but you are a birthday girl, lass" Aed the cook said to Lucy. "The lad made this pretty cake for you."

Lucy started to cry and the boy who made the cake started to dig his pockets.

"Princess!" He had something in his hand. "Here your birthday present." He handed Lucy a silver key. "It's the spirit of the harp Lyre"

Lucy looked at the key and stop crying. "Thank you, it must have cost you a lot."

"It was nothing." The boy said nervously.

"Lass, the lad have spent all his life savings on this key. You better appreciate it." Aed said

"Princess, don't listen to what he said." Shiki blushed while trying to hide the fact that he _almost_ spent his life savings on the key.

Lucy smiled at her friend's antics and joked "Don't worry, Shiki, as payment, you will have to marry me in the future"

Shiki's blush turned even redder and he panicked "I can't marry you, you're still young, I don't think the master will like it if a kitchen boy like me marry you."

Lucy and Aed laughed at Shiki's reaction. When Shiki realised it was a joke, he was sitting at the corner, drawing circles at the floor.

* * *

X780- Shiki's departure

"Don't worry, I will return, Lucy. After that I show you to my father, Fenrir. He will tell me why he left and I will return to serve you." The boy said

"But Shiki…" A thirteen year old Lucy tries to stop him.

"Don't worry, after all when did I break my promises?" Shiki smiles and left.

"Remember to look for me, Shiki." Lucy yelled.

Shiki turned around and waved and shouted "I will!"

* * *

Present day

At Lucy's apartment, she was looking at the key that Shiki gave her. "When will you keep your promise, Shiki?" She puts it back to her key ring. "Hey, Lucy, are you coming to the guild with us?" Natsu appeared at her window. "Coming, Natsu."

A young man looks at the town Magnolia from a cliff. He smiled and looks at his exceed partner. "Looks like I'm going to keep my promise soon. Wait for me, Lucy." He walks away from the scene.


	2. A Simple Bun

**A/N: THIS IS SLIGHTLY AU. There will be no Edolas arc. Lisanna never "died". Lucy joined Fairy Tail when Lisanna was on a mission somewhere. She never joined Team Nastu. Lisanna just like hanging out with them. She sometimes help out Mirajane at the guild. Panther Lily is a guild member and exceed with no partner. Need any more info? Review your questions.**

**Chapter One -A Simple Bun**

Lisanna knew Lucy is going to be a big part of Natsu's life when she first saw her at the guild with Natsu. When Lucy first introduced herself in front of Lisanna, Lisanna just smiled and told her "Take care of Natsu, Lucy."

She left, leaving a surprised Lucy behind. She loved Natsu like a brother and that promise was no more than a joke. It was fun, looking at Natsu's reaction.

Then, the day when Erza took Natsu, Gray, Happy and Lucy to a mission, it's the day when Lisanna first met the man who may change her life.

"Fish, fruit, milk, hmm… what else do I need?" Lisanna looked at the shopping list that Mira wrote. "Well, that's it for now." She heads back to the guild. But something stopped her, a smell of curry and coffee. It smelt delicious.

A group of kids bumped into her, causing her train of thoughts to be interrupted. "Oww, what is that for?" Lisanna rubbed her sore butt as she tries to stand up. A tiny paw held out in front of her. She was pulled up "huh?" She looks the owner of the paw. It was a sandy colored Exceed who as a pair of headphones around its neck and wearing a hoodie and a pair of baggy pants.

"Are you alright, miss?" the Exceed asked. Lisanna was surprised at the tone of the Exceed. It sounded like a girl. "Emm… No offence but are you a girl or boy?" Lisanna asked. The Exceed froze like a statue.

Lisanna felt bad for the little Exceed. She instantly apologized. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." The Exceed snapped out of her frozen state. A dark aura appeared around the Exceed. Lisanna felt a little intimidated by the Exceed's dark aura.

The Exceed started to grow bigger and turned into an orange haired human girl with cat ears, cat tail and not to mention a very develop chest. The human/exceed is still wearing the same clothes before she transformed into human and the clothes somehow changed its size Lisanna was shocked, Exceeds never had a human form, not even Panther Lily, who only transform into a bigger version of himself.

"There much better, now WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BOY, MISSY? I AM A GIRL!" The Exceed/human pointing at Lisanna's face. Lisanna was so scared that she started to run in the direction opposite to the guild. "I said sorry already!" The Exceed/human started to chase her. "COME BACK HERE." "**TAKE OVER: JAGUAR**" Lisanna turned into a jaguar and ran away faster.

Lisanna ran and ran until she reached somewhere in the town. "Did I lose her?" She was panting due to being out of breath from all the running. She smell something again. It was the same smell that she smelt when she was on her way to the guild.

She followed the scent of curry and coffee. She arrived at a street stall. The owner of the stall is a tall young brown haired man. The man was wearing a pair of googles on around of his neck and brown pants with a white shirt. He is frying some buns in a pot and is cooking another pot filled with curry.

"Four-san, I want one curry bun and one coffee bun please." A boy asked the stall owner.

The stall owner smiled and grabbed one of the buns that was just cooked in the frying pot. He drained the oil from the bun and puts in it a paper bag. He grabbed another from a makeshift brick oven and puts it in another paper bag.

"One mild curry bun and one coffee bun. That will be 400 Jewels" The man smiled and gives the buns to the young boy. The boy smiled and gives 'Four-san' the money. 

Lisanna was amazed by the man. The smell of curry buns was intoxicating. "_I must buy one of these curry buns."_ She thought out loud. She heads to the stall. The man was making dough for the curry buns

"One curry bun, please," Lisanna asked. The man turned around and saw Lisanna. "Oh, didn't see you there. What level of spiciness?" He asked. Lisanna could have sworn that his eyes twinkled "A mild one, please" She answered. He grabs one of the mild curry buns and puts it in a paper bag "Here you go, that would be 200 Jewels." Lisanna was about to take the paper bag from his hands when a cry screamed out.

"SHIKI!"

_**-Chapter End-**_

_**Please Read and Review. Thanks**_


	3. The Shy Chef and the Musical Exceed

**A/N: I forgot to tell you readers that this is during Fighting Festival arc **

**Chapter Three **

**The Shy Chef and the Musical Exceed**

"SHIKI"

Lisanna and the man turned to the direction where the sound came from. It was from an orange haired girl. The same girl/cat that was chasing Lisanna. The same girl/cat that Lisanna was trying to run away from. Lisanna froze like a statue instantly.

"SHIKI" The girl tackled the man instantly and doesn't seem to notice the Lisanna statue. "There was a girl who called me a boy." The girl was crying waterfalls on his shirt. The man sighed and puts his hands around the crying girl, hugging her and patting her back. "There, Dee Jay. Feeling any better?" The cat stopped crying and nodded her head. "Now I want you to apologize to our costumer. She has quite a shock from you." The man said.

The girl turned back into a cat, a flying cat. "He he, sorry for the scare…." Her voice just trailed off right after she saw the frozen statue of Lisanna.

The man looking confused looked at Dee Jay and Lisanna "You two know each other?" he asked Dee Jay. Lisanna snapped back to reality and said "I'm so sorry for insulting your cat, mister. Please forgive me." She apologized while bowing her head furiously.

"Well, I think I should give you some punishment for insulting my cat." The man said darkly. He started glaring at Lisanna angrily. Lisanna gulped but didn't show any fear, sort of. The man stared at Lisanna for a while and then he did something unexpected. "You will have to join me and Dee Jay for dinner after my work is done" The man stop glaring and smiled.

"Wait…what!?" Lisanna was so surprised. The man was glaring at her seconds ago was asking her to join him for dinner for punishment.

"Shiki, what 'bout me?" Dee Jay asked the man. "I will give you premium fish for breakfast tomorrow." The man said. "Hai, Sir" The cat playfully saluted the man. The cat then flew towards the market and turned around and said "I'll go explore the town and go back to the apartment later, Shiki, bye" "Okay, have fun and don't come home too late" The man smiled, then he turned to Lisanna "My name is Shiki Fenrirson. Nice to meet you."

Lisanna shook his hand "My name is Lisanna Strauss. Nice to meet you too." Shiki handed her a paper bag "Here, it's on the house." Lisanna remembered about the bread she bought. "Oh no no, let me pay you back." She reached for her purse but was unable to because of her groceries. Shiki stopped her and said "Then you'll have to treat me to a cup of coffee, Lisanna, for payment."

Lisanna sighed "If you say so." She took the paper bag from Shiki's hands then Shiki grinned "Great, I'll pick you up at your house."

Lisanna looked at Shiki and asked "Is this a date?" The reaction from the man's face was hilarious. His face was very red and keep fiddling with the googles around his neck. "No, I mean yes, I mean it's punishment for insulting my cat and all"

Lisanna giggled "For someone who asked me confidently to treat him coffee, you sure are shy." "I'm not shy. It just that you took me by surprised." Shiki stopped fiddling with his goggles and crossed his arms. "I live at Fairy Hills. See you soon, Shiki." Lisanna said while she walked away from the stall. Shiki was dumb struck. He then looked at the sky and said "a date, huh?"

Meanwhile Shiki's cat friend Dee Jay was flying around the town when she heard the worst singing voice she ever heard. She stormed to the source. She arrived at a tall building. "Ah stop that music!" somebody screamed. Dee Jay looked at the building and went in. She saw a man who is playing the guitar horribly.

She, as a music lover turned to her human form and run towards the stage and grabbed the guitar out of the man's hands "Hey, What the…" the man turned and saw an orange haired girl with cat ears and tail holding his guitar. "As a music lover, I cannot allow this so I will demonstrate how you should play a guitar properly." Dee Jay started to play 'Coward Mount Blanc' on the guitar.

When the song ended, the whole guild cheered. The man stared at Dee Jay and pulled her ear "Who are you and what are you doing here?!" The man then pulled her ear while going down the stage. Dee Jay turned back into a cat. The man turned around and saw a cat in his hand instead of the cat eared girl that he grabbed. "Hey cat, where's the girl." Dee Jay thought of an escape plan.

She pointed towards the door of the guild, the man raced outside the guild while letting go of Dee Jay's ear. Dee Jay didn't react quickly and fell on the floor. "Ouch!" She screamed while she was dropped forcefully on the floor. A blonde haired girl saw her and picked her up "Are you alright?" she asked. Dee Jay turned and saw that she was picked up.

She wiggled out of the blonde's grasp. "I'm fine. Name's Dee Jay, Miss" Dee Jay said while holding out her paw. The blond giggled and said "My name's Lucy, the one dropped you is Gajeel" while shaking her paw.

A black exceed looked at Dee Jay and walked up to them. "You're the girl that played the guitar on stage right?" he asked. Lucy looked at him and looked at Dee Jay. "You know Panther Lily is right, you are dressed like her." Dee Jay panicked and flew away. "Gotta go now, bye." "Bye Dee Jay" Lucy waved.

"What a cat, isn't she" Lucy said. Panther Lily nodded.


	4. The Former Member of Phantom Lord

**Chapter Three**

**The Former Member of Phantom Lord**

Did anyone seen an orange haired cat eared girl? Well our dragon slayer Gajeel Redfox is still looking for the little minx that stole his show... more like torture session for guild members.

"Where is that girl?" Gajeel was annoyed that the guild cheered for that girl. Gajeel tried to sniff out the girl. "I can't find her scent! Why is it?"

"Maybe it is because you didn't really focus on her scent that much?" a voice said. "Is your skills rusty after I left, Gajeel?"

Gajeel turned around and saw a smiling man with a trolley full of cooking ware. "Wolfie? is that you?" The man was still smiling "Glad someone still remembers me. Then again we were partners until you turned S-class. Fancy a metal bun?" Gajeel looks at the man for a moment.

Then Gajeel grabbed Wolfie's collar "Why did you leave? We could have fucking beat Salamander! You are the man who can fucking beat Master Jose for THE TITTLE OF TEN WIZARDS SAINT, FOR FUCK SAKE!" Gajeel tighten his grip even more. Wolfie didn't even flinch. Gajeel shook him "Aren't you afraid that I will beat you up? Why aren't you doing anything? ANSWER ME!"

Wolfie just said with a cheerful tone. "You have gone soft, Gajeel. You used to attack without asking." Gajeel got more angrier and punch Wolfie's face. Wolfie stumbled to the ground. Wolfie got up and Gajeel just swings another punch at him again. But this time he blocked it using his arm. His bangs were shadowing his eyes.

"Why did you quit? WHY DID YOU FUCKING LEAVE YOUR NAKAMA?!" Gajeel punched Wolfie's stomach. Wolfie bent over and disappeared. He reappeared behind Gajeel's back and kicked him at his back. Bangs still covering his eyes. Gajeel did an uppercut at Wolfie. Wolfie just falls on top of the cold floor of the streets. Gajeel kicks his stomach.

"Why aren't you defending yourself?" Gajeel picked up Wolfie with his collar. Wolfie has his eyes closed and he answered. "Because you need to get this out of your mind." Gajeel's eyes widen and he puts Wolfie down gently. "I'm sorry, Wolfie. I should control my temper more." Wolfie smiled again and he brushed himself. "Well, Gajeel , that guild you joined must have done you some good. You care about your nakama now." Wolfie chuckled.

"Why? Why didn't you do it?" Gajeel asked. Wolfie stood up and brushed himself. He wiped the blood from his mouth. "Those answers are for the future. If we meet again, I'll tell you. Oh, by the way, I don't go with the name Wolfie now. I go by my old name." He walked towards his trolley. He grabbed something in the trolley. "Here, you looked hungry." He tossed something at Gajeel. Gajeel grabbed it and looked at it. Gajeel took a bite and Gajeel's eyes was one of Wolfie's famous buns, curry bun. "Wolfie, you still make these buns?" Gajeel looked up and he is gone. Not even a sign of him. A scent. A goodbye. No nothing.

"You still have that demon speed of yours, huh? Disappearing like a shadow. I almost forgot that." Gajeel grinned and took another bite. "Well, we'll meet again, Shiki" Gajeel said to himself while recalling Wolfie's old name. That's right readers, Wolfie is Shiki Fenrirson. Shiki Fenrirson is Wolfie.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Gajeel just joined the guildfor a few months when a man about the same age as him walked up to him. "Gajeel? What a lame name." The man said. Gajeel turned and tried to punch his face. But the man wasn't there. "Yo, over here, little dragon." Gajeel looked up and saw the man crouching on one of the beams at the guild. The man smirked "I thought dragons slayers are strong, I think I am proven wrong. Hey that rhymes, I should write that down." Gajeel had enough nonsense."_Tetsuryūkon/ Iron Dragon's Club"_ The man just dodged the coming attack. "Jeez, here I thought, Master Jose has assigned me a great partner who I can work with. But, hell, I get assigned to a little dragon that can't hold his temper. Damn Jose, you're lucky I'm a reasonable person."_

_"Stop calling me little dragon!" Gajeel swings his iron club to hit the man. The man disappeared and reappeared behind Gajeel. "_Tetsuryū no Hōkō/_Iron Dragon's Roar" The man just dodge his attacks like it was nothing."Such bad temper. No wonder you're assigned as my partner. Jose thinks that I can control your temper." Gajeel just swings punch after punch at the man._

_The man suddenly pushes something into Gajeel's mouth."Chew." Gajeel chewed and clamed down. The man continued while extended his hand for Gajeel to shake. "I am Shiki Fenrirson also known as Wolfie. I am Phantom Lord's chef and almost S-class mage. You will be my partner until you turn S-class or I leave the guild. Understand?" Gajeel nodded and shook his hand. Shiki grinned until Gajeel asked "What's your magic?" Shiki grinned fell and it turned into a frown. His eyes narrowed and he turned away walking. Then he turned and say, "You just have to guess" He said it with such coldness that Gajeel felt the temperature around him dropped. Gajeel grinned at the challange Shiki gave him. "I will uncover your secrets, Wolfie"_

_When Shiki and Gajeel went on their first mission_

_ Right now they are hunting a monster who said to have skin that is good material for fire-proof jackets. "You know that this jacket is custom-made for a fire mage who lights himself in fire, right?" _

_Gajeel frown at Shiki's hint about who requested this mission. "I think it will be nice if I get one for myself after all this trouble. Hey there's one over there." Shiki pointed. The monster looked like a giant rat with red colour fur. "Huh, a fire rat. Giant rat with red colour fur. Fits the description, lets fight." Gajeel grinning while Shiki just looked at the creäture with curiosity. Gajeel just used his magic to beat the hell out of the monster. After defeating the monster , Gajeel frowned, it seems like he is doing all the work. "Oi, why am I doing all the work?" Gajeel asked. Shiki just looked at the monster and then turned away. "This is not the monster the client is looking for, this is just one of those monsters that imitats a fire rat by rolling itself in red mud, see " Shiki touched the fur of the rat. Red soil fell slightly from its fur._

_Gajeel fell down in defeat "Where in the fuck are we going to find a creäture that rare" Suddenly Shiki closes his eyes and emits a dark and beastly aura. Its like his magical container turn bigger. 'Oi oi, what the fuck are you doing?' asked Gajeel. 'Finding the rat.' said Shiki, still emitting the aura. Suddenly he opens his eyes and punched the ground._

_Pieces of debris flew up and Gajeel looked at Shiki's weird actions. A giant crater appeared and Shiki said "Come out old man". An old man about the height of a dwarf came out from the ground and rubbed his poor head. "Young man, you are worse than the monkey. You don't have to hit me so hard." Shiki just grinned, crouch down and said "Long time since I have seen you, Earth God" The old man looked up and saw Shiki's grinning face. The old man smiled and said "Oh, it is nice to see you again, my boy. Do you want find the most rarest herbs for your next dish?" "No, I'm not looking for him, I'm trying to find the fire rat that you can make jackets with it." Shiki explained. "Well, let me see here." The old man looked at his book. He flipped from page to page. Gajeel suddenly asked "What the fuck is going on here?!" Shiki just looked at him, gestured to the old man and said "Oh, Gajeel, this man is the Earth God. I helped him long time ago with some problems" "Aha, you can find the fire rat at the mountains north from here." The Earth God then turned to Shiki. 'You know what to do right? Good, now goodbye young man." The old man vanishes into the ground._

_Shiki turned and grinned "Well,what are we waiting for? Let's go." Shiki pulled Gajeel to the mountains. After they arrived the mountains and found a whole nest full sleeping fire rats. "What did the old man said about these rats." Shiki just looked at him, smirking and said "Just watch and learn, partner." He then chanted something. Gajeel only heard two words 'Demon' and 'speed' . Shiki suddenly disappears and reappeared next to one of the fire rats. He reached in his belt, grabbed a knife and skinned the rats with such speed that Gajeel didn't realize the rat is already done. Shiki reappeared next to Gajeel and just grinned "Let's go back to the client now, shall we?" Gajeel just asked "Demon take over?" Shiki just shook his head and walked back to the direction of the client's house._

* * *

Back to the present

Shiki was moving the appliance away. He thought along the way. "_One down, One to go and meet. Will she ever forgive me?" _Shiki just continue to push his cart to his house at the small part of the forest. He pushed his cart into a small shack where he washed every pot and puts it in a cupboard at the shack.

Suddenly a certain orange Exceed walked in and said "Shiki, You need to get ready for dinner with the white hair girl, you know" Siki looked at Deejay for a moment and realization hits him like a tonne of bricks.

"OH MY WOLF! I NEED TO GET READY!" Shiki scrambles to get ready the house for dinner with a certain white hair girl.

Dee Jay looks at her master and said "Sometimes I wonder how does he live without me? Without me, he probably will forget every time he ask someone out. "

Then a sound of clashing pots and random cats sound."It could be worst." "Dee Jay, HELP!" Dee Jay sigh and went to help Shiki on what problem did he caused.


	5. Author's Note

Sorry guys, I need to rewrite this whole story again because somehow I feel like it doesn't make sense in some places.

But I am not a frequent writer so I am not sure that when will I start re-writing again.

Fanfiction writing is a lot more dedication than I thought...(rubs the back of the head and grining sheepishly)

I am truly sorry.


End file.
